


Damaged Wings

by ijusthavealotoffeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Amused Gabriel, Amused Sam Winchester, Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel and Dean in Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Loves Castiel, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, First Kiss, Fluff, Gabriel Ships It, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Hurt Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijusthavealotoffeelings/pseuds/ijusthavealotoffeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel randomly falls from heaven and damages his wings, the Winchesters call on Gabriel to help figure out why. What they find is not what was expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post of the countless fics I've done for Supernatural. I don't know how many chapters this'll be, but probably around two or three.  
> Anyway, enjoy! :D

Cas didn't know what was happening. It was so unexpected; one moment he's in heaven, watching over the Winchesters, the next he's falling through the atmosphere, his vessel burning as his grace dwindled away. Feathers from his wings were ripped off in the process and Cas didn't know something like that could hurt so much.  
He seemed to fall for hours when, in reality, it was less than fifteen seconds. As he neared the ground, he accepted his inevitable death, a forest coming into view below him. His wings were torn up and useless, yet he nonetheless spread them in attempt to soften the blow. Then, by some miracle, he plummeted straight into the trees, his wings catching onto the branches. It tore them up even more and agonizing pain shot throughout them, all the way to his back where they sprouted from, but it saved him.  
Cas finally came to a halt, about five feet from the ground, his body battered with multiple gashes as he dangled uselessly in the air. He took deep breaths, as he'd seen humans do when they'd panic or get hurt, and tried to figure out his next move. He was struck with an idea but he knew how much it'd hurt. But, nevertheless, he attempted to fold up his wings and a cry escaped through his throat as they ran through the branches, the wood digging into them. He didn't stop, though; he kept retracting them until he tumbled to the ground, landing with a dissatisfying crack on his feet, a sudden pain coursing through his right ankle, and, before he blacked out, he distantly hoped it wasn't broken.

Cas couldn't move. Or, maybe he could, but couldn't bring himself to, knowing the agony would be too much. So, for at least twenty minutes, he laid still, barely even breathing. Eventually, though, he knew he had to assess the damage and get help. And although it terrified him, he finally quickly sat up, a strangled cry ripping from deep inside him. Looking around, he saw his wings were nearly featherless, blood was dripping from various cuts, and his left one was most definitely broken; it was bent sharply downward and the bone was sticking out, a continuous river of red flowing from it. Cas grimaced, biting hard on his bottom lip to keep from crying out again. Turning his attention back to his vessel's (or was it his now?) body to see what else there was. He found deep gashes and cuts were littered everywhere. Momentarily, he closed his eyes so he wouldn't panic, and then went back to checking himself. Turned out both his right ankle and wrist were probably sprained, and realized he didn't know how he would get any help. Yes, he could walk from wherever he was to the bunker, but he didn't KNOW where he was. And even if he did, getting there would be Godawful and wasn't sure if he could endure that type of pain just yet. Yes, he'd been hurt before, but never was he so badly injured; not when his wings were useless.

Taking a deep breath, Cas shot to his feet, not realizing how excruciating the action would be. He nearly screamed and leaned against a tree for support, trying not to hyperventilate. After taking a moment to compose himself, Cas began limping towards the street, clenching his jaw in pain. Still, he managed forward, slowly but surely. It felt as if he walked for miles and miles when, in reality, it was only about twenty yards. Upon reaching the deserted road, Cas scanned the area to get a feel for where he was and realized he was close to the bunker. He'd been on this road before, around the time Metatron took his grace. All he had to do was follow the road about a mile or so and he would be home. Sighing in relief, but flinching from the pain it caused, he made his way back to the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked that. I know it was short, but it was just an intro.  
> Till next time!  
> ~Stevey Renee


	2. Wings Can't Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two. I was up all night brainstorming O. o I hope the characters arent too ooc.

Sam and Dean were tired. Not in pain, not upset, just tired.  
It'd been a fairly easy hunt- a ghost haunting her brother- but Sam had been thrown down a flight of stairs, and Dean was pushed through a glass window. It'd been awhile since they'd gotten so banged up, so it naturally hurt more than it would've a few years ago. To add to that, Dean's eyes flashed black, which made Sam cringe and wonder if Dean was scared of him when he was with Ruby. Nonetheless, he'd saved them, so Sam got over it, too exhausted to care.

Either way, things were calming down as they sat in a comfortable silence at the table, patching themselves up. They took their time, relaxing, and listened to the sound of their own breathing, which calmed them down.

"I say we take a day off, Sammy,"  
Dean said.  
"That was more work than I thought it'd be."  
"Yeah, she was pretty clever."  
Sam sighed in exasperation.  
"As far as I know, there's no jobs for us right now, anyway. Besides the ghost, everything's been pretty calm so far. We can rest for a little bit until we get back out there."  
"Agreed. I think-"  
But Dean was cut off as the door was thrown open, slamming against the wall. Both boys shot to their feet, grabbing their guns automatically, and pointing them at the creature that was entering the bunker.  
"Sam, Dean,"  
Their eyebrows furrowed in confusion as they found it was Cas, battered and bloody.  
"Help me."  
Their eyes widened upon realizing that those giant, black wings were his, sprouting from his back.  
"Cas?"  
Dean murmured, dropping his gun to the floor in shock as his friend collapsed.  
"Cas!"  
Sam rushed up the stairs after him, gingerly grabbing onto his arms as they guided him to the table and onto a chair, careful not to touch his wings.  
"What the hell happened to you?!"  
"I was cast down."  
He panted, head spinning from his loss of blood.  
"Care to expand on that?"  
He said sarcastically, though desperation laced his voice.  
"I was in Heaven. Then I was falling- I crashed into some trees. My wings caught on them and saved me."  
"Jesus, Cas. Why'd you fall?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, we gotta get you help,"  
Sam interjected.  
"You need to see a doctor, Cas."  
"And tell them what? 'Hello, this is angel that was kicked out of Heaven, and I think his wings are broken."  
Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's mockery and sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"Dean, a few bandages and disinfectant isn't going-"  
"You can see my wings?"  
Cas interrupted suddenly, eyes widening.  
"Yeah. Why, are we not supposed to?"  
"This is very bad,"  
He breathed, panic rising inside him.  
"What is? What's going on, Cas?"  
Dean pressed and met his sad, worried gaze.  
"Humans can only see my wings when I'm only part angel."  
"Wait, you're saying you're half human, then?"  
Sam asked incredulously.  
"But how is that possible? There can't be 'demi-angels'! Wait...can there be?"  
"In some circumstances, but if differs for everyone. Angels can fall for multiple reasons with their wings and their vessel's body becoming theirs."  
"So your wings are the only thing that make you an angel?"  
"Yes. Typically angels don't survive the fall. Either way, I don't know why this has happened; angels are cast down when they commit some unforgivable crime. As of late, I've done nothing."  
The three sat in silence for a few moments until Dean said,  
"Let's get you cleaned up. Sam,"  
He turned to his brother.  
"Summon Gabriel- for once he might actually be useful."  
Sam nodded in determination and ran off to get supplies as Dean gathered up the contents in his first aid kit, and then some.  
"Some of this might sting,"  
Dean warned, pulling up a chair next to Cas. He pulled out a soft rag and poured some whiskey on it. Carefully, he dabbed at the cuts on Cas's face and he hissed in pain. Dean mumbled an apology as he continued, subconsciously using his free hand to rub soothing circles on his thigh.  
"Is this what being human feels like?"  
Cas asked sorrowfully and Dean shrugged, smiling sadly.  
"It gets worse."  
For another minute, they sat in silence until Cas's face was clean. Standing up resolutely, he ordered,  
"Take off your trenchcoat and tie."  
Cas shot him a quizzical look but obliged anyway.  
"Already, we got to take a look at the rest of your body,"  
Dean flinched at the unintentional innuendo and scooted his chair closer to Cas's and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Jesus, Cas,"  
He breathed, startled at the bruises and cuts that littered his chest and stomach.  
"They're not too bad, but, shit, there's a lot."  
"This is going to hurt?"  
It was more of a statement than a question as Dean once again wetted the rag, moving even closer to him to have better access.  
"Maybe,"  
He said almost nonchalantly and suddenly began gently cleaning the wounds and Cas sucked in a sharp breath. His body automatically reacted with his hands flying up to find purchase somewhere, ANYWHERE. In the end, they landed on Dean's shoulders, grasping helplessly, in pain.  
"Uh, Cas? You're crushing my shoulders."  
Cas blushed- something the hunter had never seem him do- and loosened his grip.  
"My apologies,"  
He mumbled but his hold tightened once more when Dean went back to work. This time, Dean didn't say anything.  
~~~~~~~  
"Hey, lovebirds!"  
The two men turned to the side to see Sam walking with Gabriel, a slightly amused look on his face from the greeting.  
"Gabriel,"  
Dean almost signed in relief, despite the fact he always flirted shamelessly with his brother.  
"You gotta tell us what's going on."  
"It seems Cassie here fell,"  
"Yes, we know that; we just don't know why,"  
Dean explained impatiently and the archangel rolled his eyes.  
"Listen, Deano, angels can fall for any number of reasons. Why would I know?"  
"C'mon, you gotta give us something,"  
Sam pleaded and his features softened. For the first time, Dean was glad he had a soft spot for Sam.  
"There's a lot of lore, but also a lot of rumors... I'm not sure, but I have a few ideas. Should we do research? It'll help,"  
"Why don't you just tell us your theories?"  
Dean snapped, though desperation laced his voice.  
"Now, now, don't skip to the middle of the book before reading the beginning."  
His smile was more mischievous than innocent and Dean gulped, swallowing his pride. Turning back to Cas's wounds, he stayed silent as Sam and Gabriel gathered different books and files, looking for information.

Oh boy. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked that °~° There'll be around two more chapters. I'll update soon!  
> ~Stevey Renee


	3. Because Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here the conflict will be resolved *3* enjoy!

It took an hour before Gabriel found the right book.  
"Sam, come read this,"  
He called from across the room, squinting in concentration at the Enochion on the page.  
"Why'd you find?"  
Sam inspected the page and a bout of laughed bubbled from deep within him and Gabriel soon joined in. Dean and Cas looked over at them in confusion.  
"That is too good!"  
Sam chuckled, laying a not-so-platonic hand on Gabriel's shoulder and Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Is that what you thought?"  
"Of course! Who wouldn't think that?"  
"You know, a lot of things make sense now."  
He mused and the two turned to Dean and Cas, who were staring at them with a dubious look on their faces.  
"So they can heal him now, right?"  
"Yup,"  
Gabe confirmed with a smirk.  
"Of course, as long as he's able to go through with it."  
"Shouldn't be too hard. The eye sex has been going on for years, so I don't think Cas will have a problem."  
"With what?"  
Cas asked, hopelessly lost, as Dean buttoned up his shirt, as he was now done with cleaning out the wounds carefully.  
"Then again, if the eye sex has been going on years, it might mean that they're both wimps, so-"  
"It could go either way,"  
Sam finished, frowning worriedly.  
"How'll we get him to do it?"  
"To do what?"  
Cas insisted and Sam and Gabriel replied at the same time,  
"To kiss Dean."  
Dean stood up abruptly, cheeks burning red.  
"And why would he do that?"  
Cas looked just as embarrassed, though for a completely different reason.  
"'Cause Cas fell because of you,"  
Cas stood as well, biting back a grunt, and shuffled closer to Gabriel, interested all of a sudden.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I MEAN that an angel can be cast out of heaven if they fall in love with a human."  
The two glanced at Dean for a moment.  
"It doesn't apply to all angels,"  
He continued.  
"It usually happens to someone whose grace has intertwined with a soul."  
Cas looked to the floor in realization, flustered and a little sheepish.  
"When he pulled Dean out of Hell, they momentarily became one. Because of this little detail, Cas is now half human. And the only way to heal him is for him to kiss the person who he loves."  
"What do you mean 'heal'?"  
Cas investigated, cutting off any comment from Dean.  
"Well, it depends; if the love is mutual, you will become an angel again. If it's not, then you will transform into a human completely."  
"Oh my."  
He muttered,   
"What's the problem? You should be happy!"  
Gabe exclaimed with a grin.  
"Your wings will heal and you'll be an angel again! This is a good thing!"  
"Holy fuck,"  
The three turned to Dean, surprised by the swear, and he looked at Cas a little shyly.  
"You don't have to do this Dean,"  
Cas murmured, finding it hard to hold his gaze.  
"It's okay, I'll be fine."  
Dean just shook his head slightly, his face lit with some unreadable emotion.  
"Shut up, Cas."  
He murmured before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. Cas was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss and his eyes fluttered close. Neither of them knew how long they stood there, but time seemed irrelevant.

It was them and only them, and nothing could ruin the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked that! I'll think I'll do one more chapter as a finisher and then I'll be done. I'm also working on another Destiel story which I'll be posting within the next week, so feel free to keep an eye out for it! (:  
> ~Stevey Renee


	4. Whole Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Chuck, endings are hard. °~°

When Dean finally pulled away, lips tingling from the taste of Cas, his eyes widened and a smile claimed his face.  
"Cas, your wings- I can't see them!"  
"I'm an angel again,"  
He breathed and grinned.  
"Well, that settles it! You're welcome,"  
Gabe emphasized and turned to Sam.  
"And I'll see you later, handsome."  
Sam blushed and he flew away, leaving him to clear his throat awkwardly.  
"Anyway, its good to have you back Cas."  
Cas nodded and smiled at him genuinely.  
"My wings feel much better now."  
Sam then excused himself, disappearing down the hall to his room. Cas turned back to Dean, a little nervously.  
"I'm glad you're better, Cas."  
He croaked out, embarrassed.  
"Gabriel actually came in handy,"  
"Dean-"  
"Its alright, Cas, you don't have to say anything. I understand."  
Cas only rolled his eyes- the most casual thing Dean had ever seen him do- and mimicked,  
"Shut up,"  
And he kissed him again, and Dean smiled against his lips in spite of himself and their whole crazy situation. Their lips slid together just how Cas always imagined they would.

Unbeknownst to Dean, Cas's damaged wings- littered with small scars- fluttered around the two, encasing them in black feathers.

When Cas finally pulled away for air, he smiled sheepishly.  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time."  
"Me, too."  
"...Dean, I know you don't like expressing emotion, but I have to tell you: I love you."  
"I know, Cas,"  
He chuckled, looking to the floor.  
"And I've been so stupid all these years to not notice it before. I guess I was so caught up in trying to figure out how I felt that I didn't even realize how you did. So I'm sorry for that."  
"It's okay, Dean."  
"No, it's not. I've been so clueless. And whenever we got close, I pushed you away 'cause I was scared. But...I don't feel like that anymore. Because now I finally understand."  
"Understand what?"  
Dean stepped back into Cas's touch, the ghost of a smile hinting at his face.  
"That I love you, Castiel."  
He chuckled tearfully.  
"I love you so much."  
Then they were kissing again and, for the first time since he lost his family, Dean finally felt whole again. And little did he know, Cas felt the exact same way.

Who knew falling could be a good thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. Hope you liked this and feel free to check out my other fics. Thanks for reading! (:  
> ~Stevey Renee


End file.
